


Favorite Part

by bushlaboo



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied sexy times, Introspection, Sappy, Summer of Olicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:45:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushlaboo/pseuds/bushlaboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Ship of the Year voting contribution in which Oliver is an introspective sap with a thing for Greek mythology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorite Part

Sex with Felicity was different. It shouldn’t have surprised Oliver since everything with Felicity had been; still there were moments – like this one – when he felt it, the _more_ between them. He could barely define it for himself, so even after months of being together; he had yet to try and express it to Felicity. Though he had feeling she knew, because somehow she always did, because she knew him. Even when he didn’t know himself.

Oliver did not want to diminish his past. He had important relationships before Felicity, he had loved Laurel. As much as his younger, flightier self-involved self could love. It hadn’t been a selfless love, but it had been real and enduring, because he still loved Laurel. He always would. It was how he loved her that had changed. There was no romantic swell or heated longing for the woman he’d clung to on the island; instead she was simply Laurel, his friend. She was one of the few people who knew him, pre- and post-island. Their history, the people they’d had loved and lost together, bound them. No matter the arguments or disappointments between them, the fractures in their relationship would always mend enough for them to be part of each other lives.

Of his other relationships – if you could count one-nightstands as relationships – there had only between two others that had truly mattered. Sara and Shado. He recalled Felicity calling Sara, “Your Sara.” She had never felt like that to him and Oliver didn’t think he could say with certainty that he’d been in love with Sara. They’d been friendly when he dated Laurel and being who he was back then he’d flirted with her because he’d been attracted to her. It had been his default mode, even though he’d been attempting to have, if not a monogamous relationship, a serious one with Laurel. He liked Sara and then he watched her die, and when he found her again, alive but not well; having suffered similarly to him after the Gambit sank … well she had been a kindred spirit. And that got mixed in with guilt, over Shado’s death and Sara’s own apparent death a second time. When she’d come back to him a third time, just as broken and haunted as him, he’d wanted to be a balm to her instead of a harbinger of pain. He had loved her, but they’d never belong to each other.

His love for Shado, Oliver didn’t like to think it was a convenience. If he’d met her before the island, he would have been attracted to her, but he wouldn’t have stuck around long enough to get to know her. It would have been his loss because Shado was an amazing person. What he felt for her had been real, but it was always shrouded by his feelings for Laurel. He couldn’t give her his whole self. So he’d loved her, but not completely. Not wholeheartedly.

Maybe that was the difference he felt. He loved Felicity with every piece of himself – what was leftover of Ollie Queen billionaire playboy; the broken, haunted man he’d been after he returned from Lian Yu who could only focus on his mission; the man attempting to be a hero and save his city; even the cold ruthless man he’d allowed Ra’s al Ghul to turn him into. Every facet of his being was in love with Felicity Smoak.

That’s where the more came in. He loved her wholeheartedly and selflessly. He wanted to give her whatever she needed, even if that wasn’t him. Instead of running from commitment, from a future with just one person, there was nothing more he wanted. Oliver still hadn’t found a way to express this to Felicity, as just saying “I love you,” was not enough to articulate how much she meant to him.

He tried to show her every time they made love – with each kiss, each stroke, each thrust, every movement and moan. It was never enough though. Oliver was beginning to think nothing ever would be.

“This is my favorite part,” Felicity hummed.

“What?” he panted coming back into the present. He realized then that he hadn’t pulled away from her. In fact, he’d all but fallen on top of her and he was still nestled inside her warmth.

“Don’t,” she ordered when he tried to lift some of his weight off of her. Her arms banded around his neck and her legs entangled with his to hold him in place.

Oliver let out a huff. “I’m crushing you.”

“Nope,” she denied rubbing her nose against his chest before lifting her face and meeting his gaze. “I’m wallowing in my favorite part.”

Her blue eyes, which went almost lavender in passion, were still wide and slightly glassy from their earlier exploits, and filled with so much love it made his heart want to burst. “Struggling to breathe is your favorite part? Obviously I’m doing something wrong.”

“Oliver,” she chided with a quick squeeze to his neck. “You do everything very right.” He couldn’t help the smug grin that crossed his face and she rolled her eyes at him. He kissed each lid in response.

“You are heavy,” she admitted as he brought his forehead to hers, their eyes locked and so close together. “But this, lying together, fused together like one being. To feel physically what I feel well,” she paused and blushed, “emotionally. It’s my favorite part,” she whispered.

Why Greek mythology was one of few things he remembered from school was one of those mysterious things about himself that he didn’t understand, but at this moment he was glad of it because he recalled the story of Zeus splitting humans who according to myth had been created with four arms and legs and head with two faces in half.

That’s what they were, two halves becoming whole, they belong to each other. Oliver realized he finally had the words to tell her what he’d been struggling to verbalize for months. “It’s my favorite part too.”


End file.
